


fanart

by kasumivy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumivy/pseuds/kasumivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this series http://archiveofourown.org/series/41555</p><p>I didn't know what to name this xD I don't even know if it says anything about the series lol</p><p>but still, it's a fanart \m/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts), [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> Inspired by this series http://archiveofourown.org/series/41555
> 
> I didn't know what to name this xD I don't even know if it says anything about the series lol
> 
> but still, it's a fanart \m/)

[ ](http://kasryalart.tumblr.com/post/52474701208/)


End file.
